Princess Protection Program
by XxthtgirlCecexX
Summary: Heyy I was watching the movie Princess Protection Program with my sis and I was like what the hell I might just write a story about it with a slight twist hope you like . Summary: Ally is a princess her country is going under attack by another country and a man who wants to take over she escapes gong under protection in Miami where she will find friendship, love, normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Alisia run" my mother yelled I ran to the helicopter before the bad man could get me .

Excuse rudeness I'm Alicia Maria Dawson Princess of Costa Luna . Its a little island that is very important to me and my people.

My country has gone into war with a very bad man who wants to take over my country now I'm on a helicopter leaving my people and mother. But I promise I will come back for them if that's the last thing I do.

"Hello Miss Dawson I'm Arosa you will be staying with me and my family until we can help your country" Mr. Delarosa says.

"Thank you ,you are a very kind sir" I said

24 hours later

We had stayed at a Princess Protection Program. It was now morning we had arrived at Miami we were in view of a big two story house. I hadn't changed I was to worried so I was still in my Red dress and crown .

We had entered it was beautiful.

As the door closed we heard foot steps and a short teenage curly hairs girl who looked to be my age and a boy with sorta short curly hair about 11 years old and a woman who looked to be in her 30irtees came they a eyed me .

Soon the short girl said" who is that dad" she said pointing to me.

"Hello miss I am Alicia Maria Dawson Princess of Costa Luna pleasure to meet you and please call me Ally" I said grabbing my dress from both sided and bowing down .

"Hunny she will be staying with us and starting high school also sharing a room with you Ally this is my family Trish Jayjay and my wife Rosa ." He said once again I bowed Arosa grabbed my suit case and took it upstairs with Trish following.

"Dad can't she take another room or sleep in a hotel" she said

"No hunny now I have to go have fun girls" he said and left.

Trish groaned.

"Trish I am very sorry I didn't mean to get you upset"

"No ally its ok and I think you and I will be great friends we start school tomorrow we are in the same grade but first let's learn about each other you go first"she said

"Well I'm a princesa I love my country my people my mother and father I love music I write and sing but nobody knows that I alwayed had a dream to sing to people go on tour but I could never I have to be a queen mother always said it was fulish I have to be a queen " I said sadly looking down.

"I'm sorry but maybe you can I'll help you " she said

"Thank you Trish but I can't its my duty to help my country " I said she nodded

"Ok well I'm Trish I'm loud fun and gorgeous I don't have many friends only Austin and Dez you'll meet them tommarrow my family owns a music store which I work in maybe you could to" she said

"Work? I-i never done that " I said usually people do things for me I always refuse but its no use.

She nodded . We talked for hours and decided wat I was gonna wear tommarrow.

"Well its getting late and sleepy goodnight" she said and we went to sleep there was to beds so I slept in the other one.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow little did I know what awaited the next day.

A/N  
So what did u think if I get five reviews of more I'll keep going hope u like


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely reader . Well today at school we had an assembly. Have any of you heard of the shooting in a school called Columbine High school I think that's the name . Anyways a young girl died there she was the first victim killed. Rachel Scott she died at 17 . She had a dream . To make the world a better place she inspired many people . To be kind and caring. Her family created what she always wanted they created a program called Rachel's Challenge . She was a very kind person she didnt deserve to die . So all im asking you is to take Rachel's Challenge look it up and it will tell you all you need to know . Her history ànd i hope you to can take Rachel's Challenge.**

**R.I.P Rachel Joy Scott**

**~crystal**


End file.
